Experiment
by Salamon2
Summary: Gennai finds that in his attempt to bring peace to the Digital World for eternity, could bring the death of a Digidestined and the destruction of Earth.


Experiment

My Life is the Digital World

By Salamon2

Salamon2: Okay, let's moving... Salamon2 just say the disclaimer and we can get the party started!

Salamon: Okay... Salamon2 doesn't own Digimon...

Salamon2: Lights!  Camera!  ACTION!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "But Gennai, it's not fair to the boy, if the project should fail then we'll have to restart the Digital World and him..." said Jackie

            "Stop talking of him as though he wasn't human..." said Benjamin

            "Look, we have to do this, when I started this experiment eight years ago, you all had a chance to argue..." said Gennai

            "That's before we became to know them... to know the Digidestined... then we were just observers, now we're friends trying to change another friend" said Ilya

            "The experiment with the girl succeeded..." said Gennai

            "But not without a lot of pressure she had to endure... and she was eight years old at the time!  Now that he's older it will kill him!" said José

            "And it'll put a permanent connection with him and the Digital World, if anything happened to one the other would suffer... we want the Digital World and T.K. to live on if one dies..." said Benjamin

            "But if the connection is not made, the Digital World will suffer!" said Gennai

            "You're making him suffer, and he'll die... Remember that little boy that was full of hope, will be the start of his eulogy before suddenly, if your experiment works, his body disappears and suddenly the whole Digital World opens up for Earth to go to, and suddenly Digimon are running through the streets of New York, Washington D.C., Beijing, Hong Kong, Tokyo, London, Paris, Sydney, Melbourne, Canberra, Cape Town, Cairo, Jerusalem, Moscow, Baghdad, Mecca, San Francisco, Juneau, Honolulu, Oslo, Athens, Copenhagen, and Dublin.  But with as many connections with Digimon that they've had they'd soon expect it..." said Ilya

            "Then Hysteria would spread as strong Digimon challenge Government and Public Relations... Then Nuclear War would break out, and Earth would take down all of the other worlds as well..." said Jackie

            "Look, if my Experiment works, then peace will finally come to the Digital World for eternity!" said Gennai

            "Don't do it Gennai... please..." said José, Gennai thought for a second then pressed a yellow button, and the rest of the Gennai clones rolled their eyes.

            "Excuse me while I go prepare for the Apocalypse..." said Benjamin

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            T.K. awoke in a cold sweat, it hadn't been long since the destruction of MaloMyotismon, but he had started to have these dreams since the end of MaloMyotismon.  He went to the bathroom and drank some water and then suddenly he looked into the mirror and suddenly he threw up dry heaves into the sink, there went his dinner.  He went back to bed where Patamon slept next to him.  T.K. got into his bed and slept, after opening a window to cool off the fifty-nine degree room and his one hundred and two self.

            "T.K., it's time to get up!" said T.K.'s mom early in the morning, seeing the window was open in her son's room, she entered to see her son, sleeping peacefully on his bed, but something was wrong with this scene, the covers were very slowly moving up and down unlike they usually did when he slept on his back.  She felt his head, it was painful to touch him, and he was so hot.  She rushed to the bathroom put a thermometer in his mouth and T.K.'s eyes opened slightly; he smiled a bit and didn't try to move.  The temperature reading came back 105.6˚F, if it went any higher, he'd die, she had to do something to get him cooler, she took of his covers and his pajama tops, but that only increased his temperature and his chest stopped moving completely.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Gee... I wonder who did that..." said Jackie as Gennai watched the scene continue on a large screen.  Ms. Takaishi was screaming, crying and you could definitely tell she was going insane.

            "Shut up..." said Gennai as he switched channels.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "It isn't like T.K. to be late..." said Kari

            "Stop worrying he's just a little late..." said Gatomon who sat half in her pink backpack and half out.  Kari stood silently for a minute.  "Hey here comes Matt" said Gatomon as Matt's figure approached.

            "Hi Matt..." said Kari immeaditely

            "Hi..." said Matt, and he walked off slowly

            "Wait, where's T.K.?" asked Kari as Matt walked off.

            Matt did not answer he just continued to walk towards the High School.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Matt had gotten the call just a few minutes prior.

            "Yes... Ishida Residence..." said Matt, expecting it to be a fan of his that somehow found his phone number.

            "Matt, Thank God you're there!  I just went to T.K.'s room, and he had a 105 degree temperature, I tried to help him cool off, but he kept getting hotter and hotter, and now he's... he's..." said Ms. Takaishi on through the receiver.  Matt knew the next word without her having to say it, a tear rolled down his face and he said good bye to his mother and left for school, all depressed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            'Something isn't right... Matt doesn't answer you, T.K.'s late something's happening, and I can't do anything to stop it, or maybe I can...' thought Kari.  She then ran towards Matt and while running said "Hey wait!"

            "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" shouted Matt as Kari grabbed his right shoulder and he brushed her off an continued walking.

            "What's wrong with T.K.?" asked Kari keeping up with him, and passing him and standing in his way staring up into his eyes.

            Matt tried to pass her but when it was evident that she wasn't going to budge and that time was against him he turned his head to the left so not to look at her straight.

            "This morning I had a call from my mom..." said Matt

            "And???" asked Kari who turned his face so he looked right at her.

            "T.K.'s... dead..." said Matt.  And suddenly Kari went from calm to hysteric.  She ran off after screaming, she didn't know where she was going or why but she just left in haste.  Matt was already more depressed that he had sent another person into the darkness of despair.

To Be Continued...


End file.
